Latest News
Please feel free to post records of sightings for locations within the Croydon area on this Wiki. To do so, just click on the 'Edit' prompt beside the relevant month and use the standard format. Alternatively, you can email the sightings (with date and location) to johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk. Note that records submitted to this website will be shared with the RSPB Croydon Local Group for use in their survey of birds in Croydon. We may get back to you for more info about records of scarcer species and records of other wildlife as records posted here may also be submitted to the London Natural History Society and the Surrey county bird recorder. Do not post records on this website unless you are happy for them to be shared with the other organisations mentioned here. Please do not post details of scarce breeding birds (those included in Schedule 1 of the Wildlife and Countryside Act 1981, amended 2000) except to alert other observers to the presence somewhere in the borough when it should be shown as Location undisclosed. Any reports giving a specific location will be removed or modified by the website administrator. We would still like to know of such potential breeding records, so please e-mail them to johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk. If posting records from a private garden include the street name if you wish, but do not give the house number without express permission. You can use these links to find out more about Birdwatching Sites in Croydon and for information about Ringed Birds. There is a separate page for recording sightings of species other than birds, eg mammals, dragonflies, butterflies, etc. Click on the link here to access Other Wildlife. Regular contributors identified below by only initials are - John Birkett (JB), Gavin Hawgood (GH), John Hughes (JAH), Dave MacMillan (DMac), Dave Miller (DM), Mike Netherwood (MJN), Alan Pearson (AJP), John Watson (JW) and Simon Harris (SH). 2015 Croydon Bird Report The 2015 Croydon Bird Report has now been published. For details of how to obtain a copy please see the RSPB Croydon Local Group's website. The price has been maintained at last year's £3.50. Note that the text of some earlier Bird Reports is now being uploaded to this website and can be found here. Photos Request If anyone takes photographs of birds in Croydon and is willing to let the RSPB Croydon Local Group use them in their annual report can you please get in touch with John Birkett (johnbirkett(at)hotmail.co.uk). I am particularly interested in any photos of the Cetti's Warbler at SNCP November 2018 * 20th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 26 Greylag Goose, 25 Shoveler, Cormorant, 6 Water Rail (excellent and close views of one feeding close to platform 2 at 7am), Common Gull, 3 Kestrel, Chiffchaff, 5 Fieldfare, Siskin. (JAH) * 20th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): First 3 Fieldfares of autumn in the garden, 4+ Redwing feeding in holly tree, more Blackbirds than usual. (JB) * 19th - South Norwood Country Park: Mallard Tufted Duck Black-headed Gull Shoveler Coot Carrion Crow Ring-necked Parakeet Wood Pigeon Robin Magpie Blackbird Long-tailed Tit Moorhen Kestrel Grey Heron Mute Swan Canada Goose 2w Lesser Black-backed Gull. (London Birders) Also: 23 Greylag Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, Cormorant, Water Rail, Common Gull, 5 Goldcrest, Grey Wagtail. (JAH) * 19th - South Norwood Lake: (08:00:09:00) 1 Mute Swan, 15 Canada Goose, 1 Egyptian Goose, 16 Mallard, 24 Tufted Duck, 5 Cormorant, 1m Sparrowhawk, 20 Moorhen, 24 Coot, 30 Black-headed Gull, 1 Common Gull, 3imm Herring Gull, 2 Stock Dove 3 Collared Dove, 4 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Chiffchaff, 2 Goldcrest, 6 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit, 2 Jay, 2 Jackdaw, 7 House Sparrows, 12 Goldfinch, (JW) * 19th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (2pm): 1m Sparrowhawk being mobbed by crow high E over Gdns (GH) * 18th - South Norwood Lake: (07:45:09:00) 1 Mute Swan, 18 Canada Goose, 2 Egyptian Goose, 18 Mallard, 22 Tufted Duck, 6 Cormorant, 1 Grey Heron, 18 Moorhen, 24 Coot, 28 Black-headed Gull, 3 Stock Dove, 3 Collared Dove, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Chiffchaff, 4 Goldcrest, 4 Long-tailed Tit, 1 Coal Tit, 2 Jackdaw, 4 House Sparrows, 8 Goldfinch, (JW) * 18th - Croydon (Fitzjames Avenue): Red-legged Partridge. (Liz per Jenny Morgan) * 17th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): 100+ Ring-necked Parakeets flying over in squadrons heading NW - towards Mitcham Common roost. (JB) * 17th - Peaks Hill, Purley: 4 stock doves on the lawn. (DAL) * 17th - South Norwood Country Park: Golden Plover briefly on Ryelands Field before flying off south west, Dunlin on island. (Neither species seen here since 1991 and both firsts for me. Also brings up my 99th and 100th species for the year.) (JAH) * 16th - South Norwood Lake: (07:45:09:00) 1 Mute Swan, 12 Canada Goose, 3 Egyptian Goose, 15 Mallard, 24 Tufted Duck, 5 Cormorant, 1 Grey Heron, 15 Moorhen, 21 Coot, 16 Black-headed Gull, 3 Collared Dove, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Chiffchaff, 2 Coal Tit, 3 Jackdaw, 6 House Sparrow, 12 Goldfinch, (JW) * 16th - South Norwood Country Park: 3 Teal, 8 Water Rail, 2 Snipe. (JAH) * 16th - Waddon Ponds: 5 Mute Swans, 2 Little Grebe, 2 Common Gull, Mistle Thrush, 40+ Starling, 15+ House Sparrow. (JB) * 15th - St Andrews Rd, Coulsdon: 03.30. Tawny owl calling. (DH) * 14th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 25 Greylag Goose, 3 Egyptian Goose, 28 Shoveler, 8 Cormorant, Little Grebe, Sparrowhawk, 5 Water Rail, 4 Common Gull, 11 Collared Dove, 3 Kestrel, Jackdaw, 2 Chiffchaff (one singing), 6 Fieldfare, 4 Redwing, 2 Mistle Thrush, Grey Wagtail, Siskin. (JAH) Jack Snipe Wetlands nr fallen tree (Mark H) * 13th - Purley (Brancaster Lane): Blackcap in private garden. (BirdTrack) * 13th - Mapledale Ave: Red-legged Partrigde still present.(PP) * 13th - South Norwood Lake: (08:00:09:00) 1 Mute Swan, 21 Canada Goose, 3 Egyptian Goose, 18 Mallard, 24 Tufted Duck, 7 Cormorant, 19 Moorhen, 24 Coot, 26 Black-headed Gull, 1 Stock Dove, 3 Collared Dove, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Coal Tit, 4 Jackdaw, 6 House Sparrow, 12 Goldfinch, (JW) * 13th - South Norwood Country Park: Sparrowhawk, 9 Water Rail, Bullfinch. (JAH) * 12th - South Norwood Country Park: 41 (at least) Shoveler, the largest count here for over 16 years, 7 Water Rail, 3 Kestrel, Bullfinch, Siskin. (JAH) * 12th - Wandle Park: WeBS. 2 Egyptian Geese inc 1421961, which was ringed at Waddon Ponds a week ago, 11 Mallard, 1 Moorhen, 1 Black-headed Gull, 2 Herring Gull, 3+ Pied Wagtail, 1 White Wagtail, 1 Grey Wagtail. 2 Blackbird, 1 Fieldfare, 1 Mistle Thrush, 250+ Starling, 70+ Carrion Crow, 60+ Goldfinch. (JB) * 12th - Waddon Ponds: WeBS - 08:40-09:30, but with a long break during heavy hail and rain!. 5 Mute Swans, 33 Canada Geese (one with ring, not read), 45 Mallard, 2 Tufted Duck, 17 Coot, 11 Moorhen, 3 Little Grebe, 60 Black-headed Gulls, 1 Common Gull, 8 Herring Gulls, 1 Heron, 1 Pied Wagtail. (JB) * 11th - New Addington (Field Way) (9.45am): 1 prob 1st yr Grey Heron standing motionless on playing field for at least 5 mins, then flew off S (Michael Hampton per GH) * 11th - South Norwood Country Park: WeBS: 2 Mute Swan, 37 Greylag Goose, 47 Canada Goose, Egyptian Goose, 39 Mallard, 24 Shoveler, 2 Tufted Duck, 6 Cormorant, Grey Heron, 3 Water Rail, 7 Moorhen,16 Coot, 94 Black-headed Gull, 3 Common Gull, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, Kestrel. Also: 2 Chiffchaff, Stonechat, Grey Wagtail. (JAH) * 10th - Addington Village (The Forge) (4pm): Grey Heron on roof (Sheila Mason per GH) * 10th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (2pm): 1f Sparrowhawk drifting medium high SE, then stooped out of sight (GH) * 10th - South Norwood Country Park: 8 Water Rail, Chiffchaff, 4 Grey Wagtail, 2 Siskin. (JAH) * 9th - South Norwood Country Park: 5 Water Rail, Goldcrest, 2 Coal Tit, Chiffchaff, 2 Mistle Thrush, 2 Siskin. (JAH) * 8th - Hutchinsons Bank: (Early pm) Common Buzzard, Sparrowhawk soaring overhead. (John Parish) * 8th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, Greylag Goose, 3 Egyptian Goose, 26 Shoveler, 6 Water Rail, 6 Common Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 2 Kestrel, Goldcrest, Coal Tit, Mistle Thrush, Stonechat, Grey Wagtail, 2 Pied Wagtail, Bullfinch, Siskin. (JAH/DM) * 7th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 32 Greylag Goose, 3 Egyptian Goose, 21 Shoveler, 3 Cormorant, Little Egret, Sparrowhawk, 4 Water Rail, Snipe, 8 Common Gull, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, Jackdaw, Coal Tit, Chiffchaff, male Blackcap, 2 Fieldfare, Grey Wagtail, 2 Bullfinch. (JAH) * 6th - South Norwood Country Park: Teal, Snipe (JAH) * 6th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (2pm): 5 min watch produced: f Kestrel mobbed by crow low SW, f Sparrowhawk unsuccessful stoop on feral pigeons, m Kestrel low W & Cormorant high E (GH) * 5th - Farthing Downs: 1 f Sparrowhawk, 1 Kestrel, 1 Buzzard over, 12 Redwing, 2 Fieldfare, 4 Goldcrest, 8 Chaffinch, 1 Meadow Pipit over, 1 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Chiffchaff, 14+ Goldfinch, 2 Siskin, 1 Nuthatch calling, 15 Jackdaw, 2 Bullfinch again. (DH) * 5th - Shirley (Freshfields) (4pm): single group of c20 Magpies on a terraced roof (Sheila Mason per GH) * 5th - Waddon Ponds: Egyptian Goose ringed (1421961), 140 Black-headed Gulls, 3 Common Gulls, 3 Herring Gulls, 1 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 23 Tufted Duck. (Mark Stanley by email) * 5th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 32 Greylag Goose, 3 Egyptian Goose, Teal, 23 Shoveler, 5 Cormorant, 4 Water Rail, 7 Common Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 3 Stock Dove, 16 Collared Dove, 2 Kestrel, 2 Jackdaw, Goldcrest, Chiffchaff, 2 Fieldfare, Redwing, Grey Wagtail, 2 Pied Wagtail. (JAH) * 5th - Sanderstead (Briton Hill Road): 09:35 c25 Woodpigeons south over house. 16:00 35+ Ring-necked Parakeets NW over house, heading to roost at Mitcham? (JB) * 4th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (10pm): almost continuous 20 mins of Redwings calling low overhead & in Gdns (GH) * 4th - South Norwood (Pittville Gdns) (8am): single flock of <40 Ring-necked Parakeets circling low over rlwy land; single flock of 15 Redwings low SW (2pm) (GH) * 4th - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 29 Greylag Goose, 6 Egyptian Goose, Teal, 16 Shoveler, 3 Cormorant, 8 Water Rail, 7 Common Gull, 2 Kestrel, 3 Skylark over, 2 Chiffchaff, 8 Fieldfare, 34 Redwing, 2 Grey Wagtail, Pied Wagtail. (JAH) * 3rd - Farthing Downs: A brief visit produced 2 Bullfinch, a loose flock of 10+ Chaffinch, 1 Siskin over, 8 Fieldfare, 12 Redwing, 3 Skylark, at least 2 Meadow Pipit, 1 Green Woodpecker over, 1 Grey Heron over, 2 Goldcrest, 4 Long Tailed Tit, 4 Goldfinch. Have signed the square up for the BTO winter bird survey. (DH) * 3rd - Central Croydon: (11:45) Peregrine circling low over Whitgift Centre. (John Parish) * 3rd - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, 32 Greylag Goose, 23 Shoveler, 3 Cormorant, Little Egret, 6 Water Rail, 2 Common Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 3 Kestrel, Jackdaw, Goldcrest, 3 Chiffchaff, 3 Redwing, Mistle Thrush, 2 Pied Wagtail. (JAH) * 2nd - Wandle Park: 3 Redwing. (Sue Henning by email) * 2nd - South Norwood Lake: (07:45:09:00) 1 Mute Swan, 27 Canada Goose, 3 Egyptian Goose, 18 Mallard, 20 Tufted Duck, 12 Cormorant, 1 Grey Heron, 15 Moorhen, 22 Coot, 16 Black-headed Gull, 2 Lesser Black-backed Gull, 1 Stock Dove, 5 Collared Dove, 2 Great Spotted Woodpecker, 1 Grey Wagtail, 6 Long-tailed Tit, 2 Coal Tit, 2 Jay, 2 Jackdaw, 5 House Sparrow, c20 Goldfinch, (JW) * 2nd - South Norwood Country Park: 2 Mute Swan, Greylag Goose, 5 Egyptian Goose, 25 Shoveler, 13 Cormorant, Sparrowhawk, 3 Water Rail, 4 Common Gull, Lesser Black-backed Gull, 9 Collared Dove, 2 Kestrel, 2 Jackdaw, Chiffchaff, Fieldfare, Redwing, Grey Wagtail, 2 Pied Wagtail, 3 Bullfinch, Siskin. (JAH) * 1st - Wandle Park: 9+ Pied Wagtails. (Sue Henning by email) * 1st - Croydon: Female Pheasant in front garden in Sundridge Road. (Richard Offer by email) Archived Records 2018 January 2018 - February 2018 - March 2018 - April 2018 - May 2018 - June 2018 - July 2018 - August 2018 - September 2018 - October 2018 - November 2018 - December 2018 2017 January 2017 - February 2017 - March 2017 - April 2017 - May 2017 - June 2017 - July 2017 - August 2017 - September 2017 - October 2017 - November 2017 - December 2017 2016 January 2016 - February 2016 - March 2016 - April 2016 - May 2016 - June 2016 - July 2016 - August 2016 - September 2016 - October 2016 - November 2016 - December 2016 2015 January 2015 - February 2015 - March 2015 - April 2015 - May 2015 - June 2015 - July 2015 - August 2015 - September 2015 - October 2015 - November 2015 - December 2015 2014 January 2014 - February 2014 - March 2014 - April 2014 - May 2014 - June 2014 - July 2014 - August 2014 - September 2014 - October 2014 - November 2014 - December 2014 2013 January 2013 - February 2013 - March 2013 - April 2013 - May 2013 - June 2013 - July 2013 - August 2013 - September 2013 - October 2013 - November 2013 - December 2013 *[[Archived Records|'Full Archive']]